The present invention generally relates to a terminal for connecting a round wire to a flat circuit board, and a method of making the terminal.
The use of flexible circuit boards in the automotive industry is common and many methods of connecting wiring to these flexible circuit boards exist. However, difficulties arise in trying to reliably and easily connect round wires to flexible circuit boards and the like. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved device to connect round electrical wires to a flat, flexible circuit board.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a connector for electrically connecting electrical wires to a circuit board having a hole includes at least one terminal adapted to individually connect the circuit board and the electrical wire. The terminal includes a first end adapted to engage the electrical wire and a second end, opposite the first end, adapted to engage the circuit board. The connector further includes a housing defining at least one slot adapted to support the terminal in a particular position, and at least one retaining surface and includes a retainer having at least one hook adapted to extend through the hole in the circuit board and engage the retaining surface of the housing.